Siêu thị Joja
}} Siêu thị Joja là một siêu thị thuộc sở hữu của MegaCorp - tập đoàn Joja. Nó được bao phủ bới những bức tường gọn gàng và lạnh lẽo, không khí phục vụ thiếu thân thiện, nhắc nhở người chơi lí do vì sao họ phải bỏ trốn đất nước của họ để kinh doanh ở đây. Morris có trách nhiệm PR cho JojaMart (Public Relations), và lão ấy cũng sống ở đây. Lão ta giới thiệu cho người chơi một dịch vụ đăng ký làm thành viên của Joja với 15000 vàng. Các nhân viên ở siêu thị Joja có vẻ mệt mỏi và suy nhược, giống hệt với những gì người chơi được giới thiệu. Shane dường như bị coi thường khi làm việc ở đây, và anh cũng thể hiện thái độ khó gần khi ở trong quán bar vào buổi tối (trừ khi người chơi trở thành bạn của anh ấy). Mua thẻ thành viên Siêu thị Joja từ Morris sẽ khiến nhà văn hóa bị phá hủy, thay vào đó là nhà kho của Joja. Người chơi sau đó có thể xây dựng lại thị trấn bằng cách bỏ tiền ra mua, dễ dàng hơn là hoàn thành các gói quà trong Nhà văn hóa. Lưu ý rằng hướng chơi này sẽ thay thể cho hướng chơi từ trước, rất khác với hướng chơi của Nhà văn hóa; dễ dàng hơn nhiều là phải cung cấp một số vật phẩm vào các Gói quà, đó là chỉ phải cung cấp một lượng tiền 15k - 45k vàng để nâng cấp thị trấn. Nó chú trọng hơn vào việc kiếm tiền, khiến người chơi có thể dễ dàng kiếm được một lượng tiền lớn. Nâng cấp thị trấn theo cách này sẽ khiến bạn không nhận được các phần thưởng khi hoàn thành các gói quà trong Nhà văn hóa, mặc dù không có gì bị mất vì chúng có thể chế tạo lại được. Xây dựng lại thành phố JojaMart offers brand products at a relatively cheap price, but sells seeds at ludicrous prices. JojaMart plays with underhanded tactics to keep up with the local competition (Pierre's Store) like giving out discount tickets at Pierre's store and aggressive pricing (It is noted that the player never actually receives these discounts unless they have a membership). The only pricing exception is their Sunflower Seeds, which are (37.5%) cheaper than Pierre's. JojaMart's prices after the coupons expire are initially 25% higher than Pierre's, but after purchasing a membership they become equivalent, and the store remains open later. It's unclear whether this is a member discount, or because the newly built warehouse has lowered prices in some way. It is easy to say that Joja is the rather global antagonist in Stardew Valley, as they represent everything the player is trying to escape from. All Year Spring Stock Summer Stock Fall Stock Trivia *If the player chooses to help the community center without paying for a JojaMart Membership, when all the bundles are completed, JojaMart will be out of business and Morris gone forever. **Even when the JojaMart gets out of business, Shane keeps working at JojaMart though it's inaccessible to the player. ***If a player were to join JojaMart before triggering the Community Center cut scene, you would break the cut scene by getting stuck in some boxes that were not previously there. *While most seeds are most expensive at JojaMart, the Sunflower Seeds is cheaper than in Pierre's Store. Gallery JojaMart Closed.png|JojaMart out of business during winter. JojaDev.png|Joja Community Development Form Category:Town Locations Category:Stores